Chapter 44
Fuck Off, Stalker is the 44th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. The Supernatural Studies Club members, along with Ushio and Nene, look for the members of Noa's group, but ultimately end up with no leads on the Witch. However, the following morning, the Supernatural Studies Club room has been rampaged, leading Ryu to question Haruma in his office. Summary With an image in her hands, Nene walks alongside Ushio as she questions his connection to the troublemaker Ren Asano. Ushio explains that they went to the same school together, along with Ryu, and were in the same 7th grade class. With a smile on her face, she questions if he will honestly be able to form a conversation with him. Ushio announces that he believes so, making Nene admit that she loves him even more now. Leaving a blushing Ushio behind, she walks ahead as she rushes him on. Shortly enough, they encounter Ren and form a conversation with him, shocked upon hearing him say that things sort of just happened. Changing the topic, Ren pulls Ushio in and reminds him that it has been ages since they last spoke, asking him how he is doing. However, Ushio dismisses his questions and asks if Noa is manipulating them. Ren, however, affirms Ushio that she is doing no such thing, as she is his friend. Elsewhere, Noa holds a broom in her hands as she tries to keep Ryu away from her, who is trying to kiss her. She manages to push him away, prompting Ryu to ponder things through. He asks her if he could be part of her gang, but she rapidly turns him down. Ryu changes tactics, revealing that he is aware of her Witch Powers and how they work, leading Noa to force herself on top of Ryu and ask him to reveal more. She also accepts him into their group, for the sole purpose of knowing more. As Noa is about to kiss him, Ryu stops her midway, claiming that he changed his mind, asking her to forget all that just happened. The group reunites in the Supernatural Studies Club room, discovering that no one has any leads on Noa as all of her friends said the same thing. They asks Ryu if anything happened, but he claims that it is nothing worth mentioning. Urara watches him in disbelief. The following morning, Ryu converses with Ushio, explaining Noa's reaction when he mentioned the Witches. Kentaro suddenly enters the conversation, explaining that there is trouble in the club room. When he heads over to witness what has happened, he stares at the destroyed room. Urara walks inside the room and begins to clean up, telling the others that they can search for the culprit later. Ryu, however, walks out, running towards the Student Council and confronting Haruma, asking for an explanation. Submitting, Haruma states that he will explain Noa's intentions, which involve the removal of the other Witches in Suzaku High School. Characters in Order of Appearance Abilities used Witch Powers *Amnesia Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 6